


Privacy (re-mastered)

by Twentyonepaladins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonepaladins/pseuds/Twentyonepaladins
Summary: Let's get something straight, okay: all Lance needed was a screw driver. He needed to replace the batteries in the remote. That was all. But, of course, the universe was like, "I think the fuck not" and threw that idea out of the goddamn window.





	Privacy (re-mastered)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a remake of my first EVER smut story, Privacy! It is on this account so please check it out before or after you read this, and comment on either what you liked or disliked! Thank you!

 

Let's get something straight, okay: all Lance needed was a screw driver. He needed to replace the batteries in the remote. That was all. But, of course, the universe was like, "I think the fuck not" and threw that idea out of the goddamn window.

 

As always, Pidge's door was locked, so Lance called to her, knocking knocking furiously. "Hey Pidge! Can I-"

 

"Sorry, dude. Pidge isn't here. What'd you need?" Hunk asked, sitting on the living room couch.

 

"A screw driver. I can't open the back of the remote." He answered.

 

"Why don't you ask Keith?" Hunk suggested.

 

"Oh yeah! He's got a bunch of weird shit that he probably never uses." Lance mumbled as he ran to Keith's room.

 

When Lance got to Keith's door, it was open. He stepped in. "Keith?". When he heard nothing, he walked in further. Keith wouldn't mind if he looked for a screw driver, right? He opened the drawer in his desk. No. The nightstand drawer. Nope. Some random box by his bed. N-

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Lance yelped. Keith leaned against the doorway, an unimpressed look on his face. Typical, but understandable in this moment.

 

"Keith! Buddy! I can explain! I was looking for-"

 

Keith slammed the door behind him, cutting Lance off. The tanned boy just silently watched the other move towards him, sitting on the desk chair in front of him with folded arms.

 

"You said you could explain. Why aren't you talking?" Keith asked.

 

"Iwaslookingforascrewdriverpleasepleasepleasesdonthurtme." Lance mumbled.

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay?... That's it?" Lance made his way to the door. "Great! Nice talking to you, have a nice day-"

 

“I don't remember saying you could leave, Lance.” The way Keith said his name had sent an actual shiver down Lance's spine. He gave up. There was no way to win with this man anyway.

 

“Okay, fine. What do you want from me, mullet?” He squeaked.

 

When Keith pat his lap, Lance made a face. “You want me to sit on your lap.” He clarified.

 

"What do you think?"

 

Lance thought a lot of things. His mind filled with scenarios that he had only let himself fantasize at night in the safety of his own room. Yet still, he was extremely awkward about walking over the the paler boy and sitting on his lap.

 

His back facing Keith. Legs and ankles together like he was sitting down for a school picture. For whatever reason, he’s never felt more like a bitch in his life. But he secretly loved it.

 

He felt Keith’s breath on the back of his neck. Lance was fairly sure this is not what Keith had in mind. What he did not think, was that Keith could work with this too.

 

He ran his hand over Lance’s right thigh. He could feel the other boy stiffen under his touch, taking the opportunity to press his torso against Lance’s back and whisper in his ear.

 

“From now on, you do what I tell you. Got it?” He placed his free hand on Lance’s waist. It was fucking tiny. Keith felt his dick jump.

 

Lance nodded frantically, growing hard himself, and hoping Keith hadn’t noticed yet. Of course, he was sure he did, as he could feel Keith smirk against his ear.

 

“You like that? When someone tells you what to do? Or am I just special?” Keith noted the small moan that left Lance’s lips. When Keith ran his hand over his clothed crotch, he felt Lance’s hands grip on his thighs. Both grew harder by every second of contact.

 

"I asked you a question, Lance."

 

“Yes. Yes, K-Keith. please touch me. Please-” Lance whined, spreading his legs wide over the other boy’s lap. Keith thought for a moment.

 

“Now would this really be a punishment if I did?” He asked with a cocky smirk.

 

Lance whines louder. Keith was actually torturing him. He jumped when he felt Keith’s hand slide from his thigh to his ass. He leaned forward, arching his back to give him better access. He had to admit, he loved it when people appreciated his body. Which is why when Keith started talking to him again- “God, Lance. So pretty for me, arching for me like that. Such a good boy.”- he couldn’t help but let out a louder moan.

 

Keith smirked again at this. Honestly, how could this boy be so perfect? “Dirty talk and a praise kink? Honestly, Lance, I always knew you were a slut for complements, but that's hot.”

 

He reaches up, sliding a finger into his mouth, wetting it before reaching into the back of Lance’s pants to poke at his hole. Lance whimpered.

 

“I can already tell your gonna be so tight around my cock, baby.” He whispered in a low voice next to Lance’s ear. Lance moaned loudly at this.

 

“ _Fuck_ \- Oh god, Keith! Y-you can’t just say that shi-“

 

“So you don’t want to know how hard I’m gonna fuck you? You don’t wanna know how deep in your little hole I'll be? So fucking deep baby. I'm gonna stretch you so fucking _good_.” He pressed his finger all the way inside his hole, feeling how he clenched around it.

 

Lance was beyond turned on. His whole lower section throbbed for Keith to do something. Anything. He resorted to the way he usually gets what he wants. Begging.

 

“Keith! Please, please, fuck me, Keith. Please!”

 

“Right here? On my lap? You wanna take your jeans off and take me like this?” Keith teased.

 

“No. No, Keith, I want you to fuck me. I want you to bend me over and make me take your cock. Please!”

 

Keith slid Lance’s jeans and boxers off, along with both of their shirts. He began to kiss roughly down the tanned skin of the other boy’s neck. Lance moaned low with each suck and lick, grinding his ass down on Keith’s still clothed cock.

 

He could feel Keith’s hard-on pressed right against his hole and pressed down harder, causing both to curse to themselves. Keith brought two fingers to Lance’s lips and whispered “suck.” Watching as Lance took two of them in his mouth and swirled his tounge around between them.

 

Then he brought them down and immediately pressed them both inside his tight hole.

 

“Ahhhh- fuck, _Keith!_ ” Lance cried when Keith began thrust his fingers. He rocked his hips back harder and faster, needing more almost right away. Keith cursed.

 

“Goddamn, Lance. Such a slut. You want my cock that bad?” Lance nodded frantically as before.

 

“ _Please._ ” he moaned.

 

Keith unzipped his jeans and pulled his fully hard cock out of his boxers. “Wanna show me how bad you want me inside you?” He whispered. Despite being a question, It was less asking and more commanding.

 

When Lance slid off his lap down to his knees and faced Keith, he had realized that he hadn’t actually seen his face till now.

 

Against his skin tone, his blush looked dark red on his cheeks. His eyes were lidded and his pupils blown, making his eyes appear darker. He looked, to say the least, beautiful.

 

Lance took a moment to process Keith’s length. It had to be around seven inches more or less. Not necessarily small. But if he lacked anything in length, he most definitely didn’t disappoint in width. He was thick. Even Lance’s long ass fingers didn’t reach all the way around Keith’s throbbing hot member. He bit his lip before he took the tip of him into his mouth.

 

Keith’s head fell back with a moan. Cursing as Lance took more and more, stopping less than half way as the width prevented him from taking him further.

 

“I don’t even _have_ a gag reflex. It shouldn’t _be_ this hard. I don’t understand.” Lance seemed to be yelling at Keith’s dick, and not Keith. He couldn’t help a low chuckle at that.

 

He placed a hand on Lance’s head and tightened his grip on his hair. “Here. Let me help you out.”

 

Lance placed his length back in his mouth and bobbed his head just like before. Then Keith started putting pressure on him. With each bob he took more of Keith’s cock down his throat.

 

“God, Lance, you look so good like this... so pretty with your mouth full like that.” Keith praised.

 

In response, Lance moaned, sending vibrations over Keith that had him pulsing in Lance’s mouth.

 

Lance pulled back in shock.

 

“Holy shit! Did you just get bigger?!” Keith smirked.

 

“Get up.” He ordered, gesturing to the bed in his room. Lance got the message and laid on his back. Keith took his jeans and boxers fully off before climbing on top of him.

 

“I seem to remember this being a punishment for catching you in my room. I want you on you on your hands and knees, face down, ass facing me. Be good, and I might let you turn over.” Lance obeyed.

 

Keith presses the tip of his cock against Lance’s hole before pushing inside him slowly, stopping once the tip was inside. They both moaned in unison. “Holy shit, Lance. So fucking tight.” Keith hissed.

 

“Only 'cause you’re so fuckin' thick...” Lance moaned absentmindedly.

 

Keith pressed in more. Lance gasped. It was thicker with every inch. Keith continued until he was balls deep inside Lance. He pressed his torso against the boy under him.

 

“How does that feel?” He asked. Lance nodded.

 

“Just fucking move.”

 

Keith pulled his hips back slowly, pulling out half way before snapping them back. Lance yelled out and he repeated the motion a few times.

 

“Fuck, _fuck_. So fucking thick- fuck.” He whined as Keith picked up his pace.

 

“Oh god. Fuck yes. So fucking big. Fuck me _so good_.” Lance continued to moan.

 

“You feel so good around my cock Lance. Fuck- when I’m done you won’t want anyone but me. You got that? You’re _mine,_ Lance. _Mine_.” Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s neck, loose so he didn’t choke him, and began to ram his hips harder, pounding into Lance as fast as he could.

 

“Yes! Yes! I’m yours! Only yours! Fuck, I’m so close Keith, don’t stop!” Lance screamed, fingers clutching the blanket under him and the side of his face pressed against a pillow as Keith fucked him mercilessly into the bed.

 

Keith flipped Lance onto his back and continue fucking him hard, pressing his lips to his in a rough kiss. “Me too, baby. You want me to pull out?”

 

“No- please no, please cum inside me. I’m so close, I’m gonna cum- _Keith!_ ”

 

After a few particularly hard thrusts, Keith came hard, pressed up against Lance’s prostate.

 

Lance's head is thrown back as he comes hard with the feeling of Keith spilling into him. 

 

Keith's grip held tight on his hips, his own arms wrapped around Keith's neck as they panted hard against each other.

 

With a gentle kiss to Lance's forehead Keith pulled out and laid down next to him.

 

“Holy shit.” Keith cursed.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Keith turned to Lance.

 

“What exactly is the appropriate time to tell someone you like them?” He asked awkwardly.

 

Lance smiled sweetly. “Fucking relived to hear that. I like you too.” He said, kissing the other lovingly.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you date me?”

 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

 

“Um... yeah.” Keith blushed deeper. Lance thought it was adorable.

 

“Yeah. I would love to.”

 

 

*****

 

 

The next day everyone sat in the living room eating pizza.

 

Lance was in the middle of chewing a huge bite he had taken when he noticed the look in Keith’s face.

 

“Problem?” He said, mouth still full.

 

“Must you chew half the pizza at a time?”

 

Then Pidge piped in. “What’s the matter Keith?”

 

Then Matt. “Yeah, man. I thought he looked pretty with his mouth full.”

 

Lance started choking. Keith was too busy freaking the fuck out to notice. The siblings proceeded to laugh their asses off. Hunk blushed, looking down at his food before placing it to the side. Romelle and Allura looked confused. And Shiro thanked whatever for blissful ignorance.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
